The Romance of Shinigami
by Moonluna
Summary: ON HOLD! What if Shinigami fell in love with a human and turned himself into a human to be with him? I suck at summarys... sweatdop Anyway, there's shonen ai... HiiroDuo... so if you don't like that don't read it. Please rr! .
1. Shinigami and Hiiro

Hey

Hey! This story contains shonen ai, so if you 1: don't like that, or 2: don't know what shonen ai means, I warned you.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing… *sighs sadly* I also don't own all of this plot as my friend Sailor Miniji is helping me write it. ^-^ Domoo arigato Miniji-chan!

~*~

He was always watching the young man from the shadows. That wonderful, 

beautiful little boy… his eyes were just like ice and so lonely. He wanted 

to relieve that loneliness. But as the winged being watched the little boy 

his violet eyes filled with pain and sorrow. He knew that the little boy 

would never return his love. After all… who would love Shinigami?

~*~ 

**Four years later**

~*~

"Hiiro! Hey, Hiiro! Wait up!" Hiiro turned around, watching as Duo came 

running up to him. Duo finally caught up to Hiiro and waited for the stony 

eyed pilot to say something. 'So much for conversation.' Thought Duo as he 

smiled brightly at Hiiro. "Come on, we're going to be late for dinner. Let's 

go!" And without waiting for Hiiro to respond he grabbed onto Hiiro's arm and 

dragged him easily over to the restaurant. 

"Duo, you didn't have to be so forceful." Hiiro said monotony, rubbing his 

arm. Duo cursed himself inwardly, 'Baka, I knew I shouldn't have used my full 

strength.' It had been four years since he had turned himself into a human, 

and he still had trouble controlling his power. He smiled wanly and walked 

with Hiiro into the restaurant. Once inside they spotted Wufei yelling at the 

waitress for dropping a platter of food onto his lap. The poor girl was 

extremely embarrassed and was doing her best to clean up the mess. Quatre 

looked horrified at his friend's actions and was apologizing as best as he 

could to the waitress, who was in tears because of Wufei's ranting. Trowa, 

however, had his eyes closed and looked as if he were trying to block out the 

sound of Wufei's yelling of 'stupid, weak onnas and their horrible sense of 

balance'. Duo sweatdroped and walked up to Wufei.

"Hey Wu-man! Why don't you stop yelling at the poor lady?" He said loudly. 

Unfortunatly, this only made the mad Wufei turn to him.

"How many times? How many times have I told you NOT to call me WU-MAN! My 

name's WUFEI! Get it? WU-FEI!" Steam was coming out of his ears and he looked 

mad enough to kill.

"Hey now, settle down Wu-man!"

"DON'T. CALL. ME. WU-MAN. OR. ELSE!" Duo didn't even flinch.

"Or else what, Wuffy?" He said nonchalantly.

"DON'T CALL ME WUFFY EITHER!"

"Okay Fido, don't blow up on me now." Duo said as he sat down next to Quatre, 

leaving a seat for Hiiro. Wufei sat down, looking as if he wanted to strangle 

Duo. The waitress stood up and they ordered their meals. Duo looked over to 

the video games that were in the corner. "Hey, Hii-chan, why don't we go play 

a video game?" Duo asked. Hiiro nodded and the two walked over to a two 

person car racing machine. They picked cars and started the race. Hiiro, in 

the blue car, was way ahead of Duo, and all the other cars in fact. Duo 

smiled and raced ahead of the other cars. He could easily catch up to his 

crush's car, but he decided to let him win. 'Of course, everything I do now 

is just a mask. If he knew the real me, the one I was before I became human 

and came to earth, well, let's just say that it wouldn't be as nice as it was 

now…

** Flashback**

Shinigami stood up from his throne, black wings gently caressing his lean body. He touched his mirror, the one that he used to look opon the mortals of the earth realm. He sighed and stroked the mirror, making it show the little boy, the one he loved. That boy was unafraid of death, would be able to stand and look him in the eye. Maybe that 

was why Shinigami loved him so much… he was so much like himself, unafraid 

of death and loneliness. Shinigami gazed at the teen before making up his 

mind. He would go into that earth realm, disguised as a human. He would 

protect that little boy with all his might, and maybe even teach him to love 

him as Shinigami had come to love that little boy. He parted his long hair into equal 

sections and braided it. He transformed himself into a human, which was 

against one of the taboos. Now he would never be able to become the 'God of 

Death' again, unless he achieved his goal. He smiled faintly and stepped 

through his mirror, into that beautiful, but at the same time ugly, human 

realm.

**End Flashback**

Duo snapped out of his thoughts as the little sign on the screen said 'Insert 

quarters to continue… You have 3… 2… 1… GAME OVER'. They stood up and 

walked back to the table, as the food had come, and began to eat.

About an hour later the five split up and walked home. Duo stayed by Hiiro 

until the time had come for them to go their own ways home. "See ya later, 

Hiiro." Duo said with a little wave. Hiiro stared up into Duo's eyes, face 

contorted with an unused emotion.

"Bai, then." Hiiro walked away quickly, not wanting Duo to see that his eyes 

had begun to mist. 'What are these emotions I'm feeling?' Hiiro questioned 

himself as he walked briskly away. 'Could it be… love?' Hiiro had always felt 

a sort of, companionship towards Duo, but over the last four years the 

feeling had grown. Duo watched Hiiro from the distance. 'Ai… ai shiteru, 

Hiiro-chan. I wish I could tell that to you…' Duo's smile faded into a sad 

expression. Hiiro might never love him. He walked over to his own house.

Hiiro cursed himself as he walked into his room. On the walk he had decided 

that what he felt for Duo really was love, and now he didn't know what to do. 

What if Duo didn't love him back? Hiiro decided that that was a chance he was 

going to have to take. 'But I can't just wait around here, doing nothing…' He 

thought, 'If I really love Duo, then I have to do something about it!' He 

dialed the number to Duo's apartment slowly. When Duo's sleepy voice answered 

he hesitated for a minute before doggedly going on. "Duo? Can you meet me at 

my apartment in fifteen minutes? There's something I want to tell you." Duo 

agreed and Hiiro put down the phone. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing…" He 

mused as he plopped down on his bed.

Duo put his shoes back on and started out the door. 'I dunno what he wants to 

tell me, but I just can't stand it any longer.' His face determined, he 

walked out the door. 'Tonight, I'm going to tell him that I love him.' He ran 

all the way to Hiiro's small complex. 

The doorbell rang and Hiiro ran to answer it. He hesitated a minute, 

compensating what he was going to do. 'I'll lead him over to the kitchen and 

tell him.' He opened the door, exposing a breathless Duo. " You.. said… you 

wanted.. to tell me something?" He said between breaths. Hiiro led him over 

to the kitchen. Duo looked strait in Hiiro's eyes and said, "Hiiro, there's 

something I want to tell you." Hiiro shook his head.

"No, I want to tell you something." Duo looked startled. 'Could Hiiro love me too?' he wondered. He didn't have much time to think about it though, as Hiiro leaned over to his braided friend and whispered in his ear, "Ai… ai shiteru, Duo-chan." With this Hiiro pulled back and looked at Duo. Seeing that Duo had a very startled look on his face, he winced inwardly and looked away. "Gomen nasai, Duo. I…" He looked at loss for words, and looked back at Duo, only to be surprised at the look of happiness on Duo's face. Real happiness, not like the happiness that Duo always had on his face as his mask. Duo leaned over to Hiiro.

"Ai shiteru also, Hii-chan." And Duo kissed Hiiro deeply, unaware that black wings were sprouting from his back. Hiiro kissed him back, being caressed by the silky smoothness of the wings. Duo looked up suddenly, realizing that his wings had grown back again. Hiiro looked at him confusedly. "Hiiro, there's something else I need to tell you…" Duo said, violet eyes slightly glowing and dark wings stretching out, "I'm… I'm Shinigami."

~*~

Hehe… well, sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but Sailor Miniji's mom just came to pick her up from my house. Please review! But be nice… I dun like flames… and neither does Miniji-chan. So, I'll try to get out the next part soon! Bai-bai! ^.~

-Moonluna ^-^


	2. Relena and her Sister And broken phones

Sorry to leave you at that cliffhanger for so long! ^_^ On to the fic!

~*~

Duo, changed back into his human form, opened the door to his house. He walked in and flopped down onto his bed. 'I'm such an idiot.' He thought miserably as he remembered how Hiiro had reacted to his transformation. He had known that Hiiro wouldn't understood about him being Shinigami, there was just no way for a mortal to do so. 

**Flashback**

Hiiro stared at Duo, shocked. Duo turned his head, not wanting to look into Hiiro's icy blue eyes. "You… you're… what?" Hiiro asked, not understanding. Duo kept on staring at the wall, not trusting himself to speak. Hiiro walked over to him. "Talk to me, Duo!" Hiiro's hand turned Duo's face toward his, so as to make him look him in the eyes. Duo started. Hiiro's eyes held a mix of shock and misunderstanding. Duo's mind reeled. He could lie, do anything to keep his ground, but no, he wouldn't be able to lie to _Hiiro._ He opened his mouth to speak, but just then the phone rang. Hiiro stood there for a few seconds before answering the phone. Duo could barely hear the voice on the other end.

"Hello? Hiiro? Hi! How are you?" Relena. Hiiro visibly cringed. "Hiiro, why aren't you answering me?! Hiiro? HIIRO!" Hiiro spoke.

"Hn."

"Oh, GOOD, Hiiro! You're there! For a second I thought I was talking to the wall… well, of course I wasn't talking to the wall, I'm on the phone…. With YOU, Hiiro!!" Hiiro sweatdroped as Relena's incessant chatter refused to stop.

"What do you want?" Hiiro's voice held no emotion.

"What? Oh! That's it, I forgot why I called you! I would like for you to meet my sister! Her name's Usagi! She just got here a few days ago, and I'd like her to meet my friends. We ARE friends, aren't we, Hiiro?"

"Hn."

"Oh, GOOD! I was scared for a second there, you know, because you used to say you'd kill me and everything…. Oh, you know what Hiiro?! I was thinking, because we're about to start dating and everything now, how about you bring Duo over and let him meet Usagi? She'd like him I think, she's very nice! She'd never do anything harmful or anything…" Hiiro heard a faint snickering in the other line, which he decided was Usagi, probably listening in on their one-sided conversation, but Relena didn't seem to notice as she kept on babbling on and on. "…She's almost like Quatre! Except she didn't pilot Sandrock… or try to kill millions of people because she never went insane, and she's a girl. Hmm… I dunno if she likes tea though…." Hiiro heard something click as a phone on the other line hung up. Hiiro could hear faint footsteps as someone ran down the stairs at Relena's house, and heard another girl talk to Relena.

"Relena, you'd better get off the phone now."

"What? Why? I'm talking to Hiiro! He's my boyfriend, isn't that right, Hiiro? Hiiro? Hii" Hiiro hung up the phone, and then smashed the phone into the wall, so Relena wouldn't be able to call back. He turned towards the place where Duo had been, but Duo had left.

"Duo…" 

**End flashback**

Duo held back tears by pounding the wall. "Why…" He shook as he shouted at the wall. "WHY DID I RUN AWAY?!" He stopped as tears slid down his face. 'Why am I crying? I'm a real man…'

~*~ At Hiiro's apartment ~*~

Hiiro heard a knock at the door, and hesitated to open it. What if it was Duo? What would he say? Well, he decided, he'd just have to find out. He braced himself and opened the door, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Relena.

Hiiro tried to shut the door, but couldn't as Relena ran inside and glomped him. 

"HIIRO!! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!! When your phone line was cut, I thought that someone had done something to you, because you would never ever hang up on me!" She looked at Hiiro's smashed phone. "Oh my gosh, Hiiro! Have you been robbed? What did they take? Are you ok, sweety?" She looked him over before continuing. "Of course you're ok! You're my perfect soldier! But, Hiiro, if you were robbed… why… why didn't they talk to me? Oh well, that's not why I came. Well, of course it's why I came because I wasn't able to call you, and I was going to ask you about that but now I see that you're phone's destroyed, it explains things. I was going to ask you when you were coming over? Because you MUST come over and meet my sister! Oh, and bring Duo with you! Hmm… how about you come over tomorrow at 3:00? Yes, yes… that would be perfect. Just in time for tea! And then I'd be able to see if Usagi liked tea… hmm… yes. You don't have anything going on then, hm? Oh good. I'll see you at three then! Bye Hiiro!!" Hiiro watched her with astonishment as she ran outside again, and then slammed the door shut. 'Well, I might as well go.' He thought as he locked the door and walked back into his kitchen. 'At least it would give me a good excuse to see Duo again.'

~*~

Well, please review!! ^_^ We'll get back to writing it as soon as posible.

-Moonluna


	3. Preface to Tea with Relena and Usagi

Sorry for taking so long with getting up the next chapter. Sailor Miniji and I have been really busy with school. 

Duo walked to the kitchen wiping away any signs of his tears. He opened his refrigerator and took out a six-pack of beer. Then he sat on the living room couch and started drinking away the pain and humiliation from earlier that night. 

~*~ 

Hiiro sat at his petite kitchen table with his head in his hands. As he stared at the glass of water in front of him through the mist of his thoughts, his mind wandered back to Duo. "Duo…Shinigami?" Hiiro asked himself out loud. He got up and set the glass in the sink. Walking into his bedroom, he discarded his tank top and shorts and pulled back the covers on his bed. He lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about whom Duo had said he was, and wondering why he had left so quickly. It took only minutes until he fell into a restless sleep. 

~*~ Next Day~*~ 

Duo woke up groggily around midday on the couch with a major hangover from the night before, and walked over to the bathroom to take a cold shower to attempt to wake himself up. Something had always been stimulating about cold water…it was as if it could wake a person from even the shadows of death.

~*~

Hiiro had been trying to sum up the courage to call Duo all morning so that he could tell him of the horrors that Relena had dragged them into, but he hadn't been able to muster up the will power to pick up his currently new phone. The previous one had, after all, ended with a terrible death the night before, so he had bought another early in the day. Finally, finding his nerve, he picked up the phone and dialed the number. 'Ring…Ring…Ring…' The sound mocked Hiiro, throbbing and echoing through his mind, and he hung up the phone when the answering machine sounded off. He didn't feel like talking to a machine, even though he was almost afraid to talk to Duo himself. He decided to go over to his house. Hiiro grabbed his keys off of the kitchen counter and walked out the door, locking up behind himself. Then he strode to his car, hoping that Duo would be at home.

~*~ 

Duo vaguely heard a knock at his door. "Just a minute!" He yelled as he hastily turned off the water. He wrung out his long hair, currently out of its usual braid, and picked up a towel. He wrapped it around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom to the front door. He sighed deeply as his hand settled on the doorknob, somewhat hesitant to answer. 

~*~ 

Hiiro pulled into the parking lot at Duo's apartment building a few minutes after he left. Turning off the engine and quickly struggling out of the car, he walked into the building. He sped up the three flights of stairs in the building and walked hurriedly over to Duo's apartment. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. Then he looked up and knocked on the door. A few seconds later he heard Duo yell faintly, "Just a minute!" as well as the soft sound of someone walking. Duo opened the door, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Hiiro. Hiiro looked curiously at Duo, who was presently wearing only a towel, enabling him to show off his well-fit body. 

"Can I come in?" Hiiro questioned, probing Duo's violet eyes. 

"…Sure." Duo shrugged, opening the door wider so that Hiiro could come in and forcing himself out of his dazed state. Hiiro walked in and stood looking at Duo, neither boy saying anything. "Um, Hiiro…why did you come here?" Duo broke the ice, and his voice held a slightly confused and hurt air. 

"About last night." Hiiro started. 

"Oh," was all Duo could say. He'd known that he would have to face Hiiro eventually, though a part of him hadn't expected his friend to arrive so soon.

"I have a couple of things to say. Though I don't know how to begin." Hiiro stated, looking at the ground, "I guess I should tell you what we've got to do first, or we might be late." Hiiro said, sighing. 

"What?" Duo asked looking up, confused, at Hiiro. Hiiro sighed again. 

"We've been invited to go over to Relena's house to have tea, and also to meet Relena's sister." Duo chuckled slightly. 

"How'd we get wrapped up into that mess?" 

"Relena called last night before you left. I got tired of her babbling, so I smashed the phone. So, she invited herself over. And now we both have to go over there." Duo looked up at him, looking thoughtful. 

"Relena has a sister? Since when does she have a sister?" Hiiro shrugged and put his hands up in the air. 

"I don't know." He found himself staring at Duo's still half-naked body. He blushed slightly at this revelation, cheeks gaining a soft pink undertone, and gazed at the floor. Suddenly the white tile walkway had become quite interesting. "Why don't you go and get dressed, and then we'll go over to Relena's for tea." He shuffled his feet slightly and hesitated before continuing on. "Then we'll talk about last night when we get back. Is that all right with you?" 

"I guess so." Duo said, then walked into his room to put some clothes on.      


End file.
